You Don't Slice off a Hydra's Head: Tratie One-Shot
by Love Rosie Bennett
Summary: Katie G. wakes up an hour earlier than she plans to, so she takes a walk.


_**Tratie One-Shot**_

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_****_Katie's Point of View:

The brown-haired girl woke up at 6:00am. "What the hell!" She said this because she woke up an hour before she was planning to. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep, so she rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She went pee (What! A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do), brushed her hair and teeth. She left the bathroom, got her dagger, and left her cabin, she figured she should go for a walk until seven. Then she realized she forget her watch (she couldn't have a phone, it sends signals to monsters), so she went back inside got it and left again.

She really didn't have any idea where she was going she just walked. But she found herself going out into the woods, she walked along the path she goes on just to get away. I narrow path to the river. But when she got there she heard noises. Then a growl from a monster. She crouched down in the bushes to see what type of monster was there and who was with it.

Travis. She should've known better, he was there trying to fight off a Hydra. And the idiot somehow thought it would be a good idea to cut off the heads. She let out an annoyed sigh. 'I guess I'm going to have to make sure he doesn't get himself killed now don't I,' she thought. She yelled "Stop slicing it's heads off Travis they'll only double and grow back!"

She scared Travis so bad because he thought that he was alone and the Hydra knocked his sword out of his hands. Travis backed up against a tree while Katie lunged forwards and used her agricultural power to encircle the Hydra with prickly vines. She was scared out of her mind she didn't know how to kill a Hydra. But then it came to her. For her 10th birthday she mom gave her a vial of poison that would kill any living creature. It was given to her on a chain so she put it around her neck and never took it off.

Now she will finally use it to save both of their lives. Travis is now up and has gotten his sword back. "Distract it for a moment. I have an idea." As Travis blocked every swipe with the hilt of his sword Katie unclasped her necklace and used her dagger to wedge between the bottle and cork, so the cork would pop out. And just in time. Travis didn't hit the monster right and sliced another Hydra head off. After that one grows back there would be a total of 8 heads. "Back up Travis now!" Thank God that he got the message because if he didn't he would get poison on him as Katie threw the bottle in the throats hole of the Hydra thats head was chopped off.

It started thrashing in agony and pain. Slowly the heads started to dissolve into yellow powder until all that was left was a pile of yellow. Katie then turned to travis and hit him on the shoulder. "You idiot why would you ever cut off a Hydra head they always grow back didn't you ever listen to Chiron?"

"I forgot," replied Travis afraid she was going to hit him again.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Practicing, but I was only looking for something small. But Zeus must have it in for me if I just had to find that." She shot him a dirty look and started walking towards the centre of the camp.

"Hey where you going Katie-Kat?"

"Don't call me that Travis." She looked at him, was that hurt on his face?

"Your so cute when your angry"

She stopped,"Umm did you just say I'm cute?" She has been falling hard for Travis ever since she met him, but she would never let him know that. Does he like her back? She tried to look at him in the eyes but he was looking at the ground.

"Yes," he looked up at her and she dove towards him. "I've kind of liked you for a while." Their lips crashed, Travis was shocked at first but you would almost never know it because he kissed back instantly. The lips moved almost in sync. Nothing else in the world existed but them. Her hands were tangled up in his hair and his were moving on her waist and back trying to bring them closer. They were as close as you could be. His tongue asked for access and she granted it. They were battling for dominance and of course he won. they pulled apart for air because for some reason people need it to breathe. They did everything together. They smiled at each other and not wanting to separate he hugged her.

And they stayed like that for a while.

Love it? Then Review and follow, or else Zeus might just electrocute you.

Love, Rosie Bennett


End file.
